Think About It
by bellice-forthewin
Summary: When love comes around, you'll never know if it's true and if that person is the one until you think about it. Will they think about what they have now and take on that journey even with bumpy roads? Or will they choose to be blind to make life easier? AH/AU Bella/Alice , Alice/Bella fanfic. Rated M for future purposes.


Chapter 1

Alice's POV

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

As soon as I heard **that** coming from my door, I knew my vacation's over.

"Miss Alice?" A female voice came from the door. "Your family is up and waiting for breakfast downstairs." Instead of answering her that I'm up, I groaned and buried my face under the pillow, silently asking for a miracle to stop time and let me enjoy the moments I have with my bed.

"I got this, Reg." The deep voice coming from the door made me wish I could dig deeper and bury myself deeper inside my bed.

"Hey Tinkerbell, wakey wakey! I know you want to leave the soonest cause the sooner you're out of here, the sooner you'll get to see your—" I threw the pillow as hard as I can that it hit the door before he can even finish the sentence. "Yep, she's awake, Reg." I can hear Regine, one of our house-keepers, laugh as I heard light footsteps indicating she was walking away. Sure enough my goof of a brother laughed too and hits his fist on my door. "See you downstairs, Tink." Then I heard his not so light footsteps fading.

I groaned again as I sit up on my bed. For sure, I look like a zombie with my hair so messy right now 'cause I'm too lazy to move my hands and let it run through my hair. It's already the last weekend of May and by Monday, it's back to work. A part of me wants to stay here in Paris, a part of me wants to go back to Los Angeles. Basically, I want to stay here because my family is currently residing here but I want to go to Los Angeles because I'm currently working there.

_And your -_, my thoughts got cut off by the voice coming from the door.

"Enough with the daydreaming, Tinkerbell." And that's my sister-in-law, the wife of my brother.

"I'm up!" I might have said it a little bit louder because I can hear her laugh along with a couple of voices who are laughing, who I assume are the other house-keepers.

With a sigh, I got up and went to my dresser and saw myself in the mirror. This time I ran a hand through my long and wavy hair so I will be able to see my reflection without my hair blocking my view. I smiled on the mirror with my lips pursed before moving towards the other room which is my closet. People would think that having a closet the size of a studio type condo is completely absurd. For me it isn't, in case the size of my closet is too subtle to give you a clue about my interest, I'm telling you, I'm in a relationship with fashion. Maybe even a stronger relationship than-

"Alice?" I almost jumped when a sound came through my door while I was in the closet and immediately I got out of the closet room.

"Yes, mom?" I said as I walk towards the door. "Breakfast is ready." I opened the door to see the bright smile of my heart-shaped face mother. "Well, good morning to you. Are you ready for breakfast or do you want to shower first?"

"I'll shower first. Would that be alright? Or are we in a hurry?" I tilted my head at my last question and my mother chuckled. "Of course it's alright, dear. I'll see you in a bit then." I leaned and kissed her cheek. "Good morning!" I said before closing the door and before she turns and walks back downstairs.

I'm quite quick when I shower. I can choose to stay longer though if I want but right now I think I would consider being quick before going down to eat.

I walked back to my closet and picked out a pair of light black leggings and black spaghetti top that I would top off with a red v-neck long sleeved shirt. I took it out to my bedroom before walking my way to the bathroom.

Xxxxx

After I finished drying my hair up, I got my clothes on and slip on a pair of black heels. I don't really comb my hair that often. I love my hair, I really do, and that's why I don't torture it by always combing it. Plus, I like the effect my hair does when I just let it flow freely. I just need to run my hand a couple here and there and voila, I look decent.

"Good morning, dad!" I kissed his cheek as I passed by him sitting at the end of the table, reading the latest issue of the IRIE magazine, which is what the company I'm working for publishes.

"Good morning, boulder! Er, bro-ther." I grinned and kissed his cheek and moved to kissing the cheek of my sister-in-law beside him. "Good morning, beauty!" Then I settled on the other side of the table, in front of my brother and his wife.

"Does it mean that Emmett's the beast 'cause I'm the beauty?" My sister-in-law teased as I pulled out the table napkin and placed it on my lap.

"Yup! I don't remember boulders to even have a face. That's why the name suits him, Rosie." This made everyone laugh; including my dad as he flipped to the next page of the magazine and even the house-keepers have big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hey, I thought blood is thicker than water? You're supposed to be on my side, Tink." Emmett rolled his eyes then pulled out his signature pout.

"Awww. Babe, I'm just kidding." Rosalie lifted a hand to run through his hair before kissing his cheek.

"Get a room." I laughed and Esme, my mother of all intents and purposes, came in with two other housekeepers behind her and placed the food on the table.

"Breakfast is served, children." I grinned seeing that one of the dishes is baked lasagna. "Good morning, Alice." My mother kissed the top of my head as she passed by me towards the other end of the table, leaving the chair beside me empty. _As usual_.

"Alice, do you have plans for the next couple of months that we have to know in advance?" Carlisle, my father, asked me as he took a bite of his tuna omelet.

I raised a finger and thought of what plans I have as I chew on my lasagna. "We will still have a meeting with the President. I don't think he will reassign people though, or at least most of the people. So, I will be staying in the fashion department as the head. We don't know what our projects will be in the department but as soon as I have trips to be made, I'll make sure I'll notify you all as soon as possible." I smiled and took a sip of water from the glass.

"Alright, that seems like a good plan." He smiled at me back before facing my brother. "Emmett, you said you might be brought back on the field anytime this year?"

My brother is part of the military; I bet he's even the best out there. Of course, I'm bias. But seriously, with my brother's mad skills, intelligence, strength, and body size, he was able to block out external attacks from their camp back in Somalia 3 years ago. After serving on the field for 4 years, he was awarded with honor for being the best soldier and he was able to spend his time off the field and be in touch with their office instead. He even got married with Rosalie who was his girlfriend 2 years before he got in to the field. So technically, he and Rose have been together for 9 years now, 3 years in marriage.

"Emphasis on the **might**. There's still no confirmation to this "exchange-of-fire" subject that they think would break out anytime. When that time comes, they would be rounding of the soldiers that they released to get back on the field and try to…make peace." I giggled at the last part and he caught it, winking at me before smiling. He's a big goof and he likes to sugarcoat stuff like he's speaking to a 5-year old child every time he talks.

"Rosalie, didn't you finish your 2 years of experience as a volunteer in the hospital?" Esme chipped in.

"Yes. Which I think is kind of perfect since Em might be sent out which would leave me here. But then, since I will be able to apply for other hospitals and maybe a regular or something, I wouldn't be a parasite." She finished with a chuckle.

"Like that will be a problem for you, knowing you are part of this family and Dr. Carlisle belongs to this family, you'll get jobs chasing after you." I teased then laughed and Carlisle smiled. He knows we're proud to be his children and that we're very proud of his achievements. He IS the best doctor I know and the best doctor in France. Actually, he's the best doctor in Europe, most parts of Europe.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. After all, it's good to know that one of the members of family would be in the medical field as well." He smiled as we all finished up our food.

Carlisle glanced at his watch before speaking. "Alice, your flight will be an hour and 45 minutes from now." He took the last sip of his tea. "Emmett and Rosalie will take you, I have to meet up with a patient today and Esme needs to meet up with her client. Would that be alright?" He faced me and smiled apologetically.

I looked at him and then Esme, seeing the same smile on her lips, the apologetic smile. I wiped my lips with the table napkin and smiles. "Dad, of course." I laughed. "I may be your baby but I don't think I'll throw the same tantrum like…before." I rolled my eyes at my mistake of mentioning it. Emmett and Rosalie are already grinning at me and I know the ride to the airport will be full of bickering.

Xxxxx

And I was right. The ride to the airport was filled with Emmett's teasing of how I kind of threw a tantrum back when I was still new to the company and I had to leave Paris with only the driver driving me to the airport because Carlisle was busy with a surgery, Esme had to go to Venice to deal with the misconception on the orders she had, and Emmett and Rosalie weren't in the country.

I thought about it while Emmett continues telling the tale. I sure will miss them, my parents and my siblings, since Rosalie is part of the family already. Esme had tears forming in her eyes when my bags were loaded up in Emmett's jeep and if it weren't for Carlisle distracting her about the time, she would've gone into the 'My baby's growing up!' scenario.

When Emmett started mimicking my voice when he was teasing me, that's when I reached out and smacked the back of his head and Rosalie just sat there, laughing so hard. Well, I admit it's quite funny but still it's embarrassing thinking about what happened before, I arrived in Los Angeles that day with puffy eyes that I barely can see my surroundings. Hey, no one can blame me that I thought they didn't care for my leaving 'cause I woke up alone that morning. Also, I thought that it would be like that once I arrived in L.A. The thought of being alone was what made my eyes burst into tears. Well, one of the reasons.

"I would die to see everything on tape!" Rosalie proclaimed her joy as we arrived at the gate for the authorized personnel at the airport.

"I bet her **girlfriend** doesn't even know that story." I snapped out of the little flashback.

_Oh shit. Right, I haven't texted her yet. _With an unconscious sigh,I got my phone out of my black satchel bag. _And yes, I have a girlfriend._

**Just arrived on the airport and will be going inside the plane in a few. See you when I get there.**

I sent the message and placed the phone back in my bag. I noticed the laughing already died down to little sighs and catching of breath. I looked up and saw that my brother glanced at me through the rear mirror, giving me an unsure look. I smiled at him to assure him that I'm fine. And he waved it off, _at least for now._ One of the good things about Emmett is that, even if he's a goof, he really looks into a person's heart. He has his own way of understanding people and that's why we understand each other just by looking at each other.

The last bag has been loaded inside the plane by my personal bodyguard, Hyde.

_Yes, I have a bodyguard and he's been guarding me for years now. I'm the baby, remember?_

Emmett closed the trunk just as I finished hugging Rosalie and as she placed a kiss on both of my cheeks. "Take care there, alright? Don't hesitate to call or text me when you need someone to talk to." She smiled at me and I gave it back. "Thanks, sis." I kissed her cheek back then faced my brother who's leaning on the back of the car with his arms crossed on his chest, looking at me seriously.

I rolled my eyes with a little smile on my lips then walked towards him. "Hey, big guy." I punched his toned belly lightly. "Why so serious?" I made an attempt to chuckle which sounded like an unsatisfied sigh.

He smiled at me with his lips pursed. "Nah, don't worry about me." He sighed then smiled again. "I still worry about you, ya know." This time, I sighed.

"Emmett, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I will be fine. I've been in the company for 3 years now. I think I'm used to the lifestyle and whatever there." I smiled up at him since he's a couple of inches taller than me.

"It's not just that. I know you are fond of the way you run your life there and I'm quite assured that you will be fine. But apart from that, I can't stop worrying about you. You may have "grown" up but you'll always be our baby. You're still my little baby." He reached out and lightly pinched my cheeks and I laughed a little, small tears forming in my eyes.

"Stoooop, will you." I lightly smacked his hands away as I try to compose myself. "You're making this harder for me to go now." I pouted then he smiled. "Alright, I'll stop now. Now come and receive the bear hug." He grinned and I mirrored his grin, stepping up into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me. I glanced to the side, seeing Rosalie smile at me and nod. This is why Rosalie fell for Emmett. The mixture of his personalities makes him really attractive and lovable. If I weren't gay, I would choose a guy who matches my brother's personalities, or just most of his personalities. But I am gay so, never mind.

"I noticed you feeling off when we were in the car with the mention of your precious one. I won't pry it out of you, but do know that you can talk to me about it or Rosalie if you need more girl stuff." He whispered in my ear and I clutched on him tighter for a second. "I know you can handle it. You're Alice, after all." He moved his head and kissed my temple then I pulled back, wiping a single tear off the side of my eye and smiled up at him.

"I'll take note of what you just said." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, boulder. Stay soft." I grinned up at him to ease the drama. Rosalie came up to us and Emmett wrapped his arm on her back.

"Now, go. Before your brother tries to disassemble the plane so you can't go." Rosalie teased and we laughed, including Emmett.

"Alright, you take care of my brother, alright?" Rosalie grinned and nodded. "And you, take care of my sister, got that?" Emmett nodded and chuckled. "She's right, you do have to go up before I take that plane down." I laughed and hugged them both before turning on my heel and walks towards the stairs with Hyde, waiting with me beside it. I walked up on the stairs and looked at my siblings. Both of them waved at me and I waved back and blew a kiss in their direction before I got in the plane.

I sat on my chair, Hyde having the seat behind me and waited for the pilot, Arthur, to say that we're ready for take-off.

Xxxxxx

The ride was smooth, both the take-off and the landing included. Well, it's always like that with Arthur flying it. Except maybe if the weather isn't that good but I haven't experienced that since my flights are always checked and secured.

_The perks of having your own plane with a family treating you like a little baby._

"Miss Alice, the bags are already loaded in the car and someone's waiting for you outside." Hyde spoke to me before I got up from my seat and grabbed my bag.

"Thanks, Hyde. Will be there in a minute." I glanced out the window and saw that someone's standing beside the car.

I walked out to the door and I squinted my eyes as I adjust to the light. It's not that sunny today though. I saw someone smiling at me and I smiled back as I descended the stairs with Arthur standing at the end of the stairs.

"Welcome back to L.A., Miss Cullen." I thanked him and moved on to walk towards the car.

Of course the pretty girl's smile got bigger and bigger as I came nearer at her.

"Hey, sexy!"

A/N:

Who is the pretty girl? :) Alice's girlfriend, of course. But who is Alice's girlfriend? Find out next time and hopefully that is soon.


End file.
